


New World

by salonealright



Series: Creation [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salonealright/pseuds/salonealright
Summary: a story about surviving in an unknown world.
Series: Creation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	New World

#  **DAY 1**

The first thing I notice are the trees; the dark, thick trees all huddled together in secret. They refuse to let any sunlight in, letting the darkness run rampant underneath their leaves.

I hear moans whisper through the forest; maybe the trees are hiding another secret, but as the noises intensify, I choose not to stick around and find out. Whatever lurks in these woods is none of my concern. 

I spot some light far off into the distance; a possible way out of the creepy dark forest. As I run towards it, the large trees act as guardians and try to prevent me from escaping; they don’t want me to leave, they want to feed me to whatever creature it’s housing. They block my path, forcing me to listen to the creature’s noises and footsteps get louder as it approaches me. 

I frantically look for the light, desperate to see past the trees but darkness surrounds me in all directions and fear roots me. The little light I notice pouring in through the thick leaves above me washes warmly on my face. This small taste of the sun is enough to rip me from the ground and charge at the tree blocking my path.

I punch it once; it breaks slightly. I hear the creature maneuvering through the woods, trying to find a way towards me. With determination and hope flowing through my veins, I continue punching the tree, giving it my all until, finally, a piece of it breaks off. Light shines through and I can finally see the bright, beautiful world beyond the darkness I’ve been trapped in. 

I attempt to go through the hole but it’s not big enough. I begin panicking but continue punching the tree; I have to get out of here. I’m pounding at it left, right, left, right, using all the energy I have but it’s not enough. The creature’s noises are as loud as ever, taunting me with the prospect of death. Fear is washed over by adrenaline, power flooding through me as I dispense everything against the tree. 

Another piece falls off; success! I scramble through the hole, frantically running into the center of the open field. I look directly at the sun, allowing it to embrace me in its warm, comforting hug. I could almost cry, but then I remember what was lurking in the woods. I turn my head to examine where I came from; nothing. No monster in sight.

I think about going back but decide against it. As I said; whatever lurks in those woods... are none of my concern.

  
  


It’s amazing; the field is a kind and beautiful contrast to the haunting forest adjacent to it. I spot animals roaming about; sheep, pigs, cows. They live together in harmony, gently strolling past each other to munch on the grass that’s flourishing everywhere, growing taller than my waist. In front of me, the field runs off into the distance and then leads up to a mountain. Behind me, a larger mountain towers over the land with an ominous presence.

I’m prancing around like a child just in awe of everything. I spot some flowers off to the side and quickly pick them. I run off to another side and take a little dip in a pond. As I’m climbing out, I stop cold. In front of me is a gorgeous, amazing horse. The beautiful babe draws me towards it, and I gently creep up, mesmerized by the majestic creature. 

It's a girl, the only horse in the land with the essence of a goddess. I brush her hair and watch her bend down to munch on some grass. She neighs gently as I rub her neck and hug her. She returns my nuzzle, and I know now that she's my friend. I hug her tightly, desperate to have someone because there's no one else in this world... she's all I have. My sweet Concella.

After caressing her for a while, I decide it’s time to try and ride her. I swiftly leap up on her back and steady myself. She strolls around for a little bit before suddenly rearing up and throwing me off. I hit the ground, stunned as she nonchalantly struts away. I don’t let this little betrayal deter me so, with determination, I try to mount her again. She throws me off once more and we continue this cycle numerous times. Finally, just as I’m about to give up, she becomes accustomed to me and settles down. She doesn’t throw me off, she doesn’t move, she does nothing. I attempt to direct her forward but she stays put. I come to the unfortunate realization that I need a saddle. 

Sighing loudly, I dismount her and stroke her back. I whisper in her ear that I’ll return for her, eliciting a sad response from her, and walk away. With my focus on Concella waning, I become fearfully aware that night is coming. I see the sun setting in the west and the moon rising in the east, allowing darkness to intensify. Soon, the sun completely disappears. 

Suddenly, I hear some familiar noises, the same moaning that creeped up on me previously in the dark woods. I focus on the sound; it sounds like a rattling type of noise, almost like...

Bones. I turn around and come face to face with a skeleton. It slinks towards me, emanating the sounds I’ve come to know as bones rustling against each other. Before I get a chance to turn around and flee, it swiftly produces a bow and strikes me with an arrow. It knocks me back but I use the added momentum to run away.

As I’m turning to run, the sight before me paralyzes me; there are monsters everywhere, the night’s warriors sent to eliminate me. I examine the various creatures, unsure of what horror each can commit but I refuse to stand around and find out.

Another hit from the skeleton behind me propels me into the vicinity of the nearest creature; it looks just like me, but... undead. With a prey in its presence, the zombie begins marching towards me. Its guttural noises clash against the rhythmic sounds from the bony monster chasing me. 

With two threats closing in on me, I quickly survey the land, trying to piece a plan together fast. I spot the eerie forest, whose creepiness is enhanced by the night. The fusion of thick leaves atop the trees catches my eyes; if I can just get up there, I can settle on the mass of foliage to wait out the night.

I burst into a sprint, my feet slapping the ground aggressively as I dodge the night’s soldiers. They hiss and groan and rattle at me but I ignore their taunts and charge towards the forest, quickly calculating a way to get on top.

There’s no way I can jump up to the leaves or even climb up the tree, but I quickly spot a tree low to the forest floor. I jump up on its leaves and begin traveling across the forest using the clump of vegetation that links the forest together as a single unit. I traverse the leaves until I reach a point I’m sure the evil bodies cannot follow me to nor reach. With this vantage point, I look out over the field and the monsters that have now occupied and defaced it. One of them catches my attention; a tall, dark, slender figure with lanky arms. It scares me and I can’t stand to look at it longer, so I turn and face east to await the sun’s arrival.

My stomach grumbles and I internally groan at the rise of another complication... but that’s a problem for tomorrow.


End file.
